Mystery of the broken voice recorder
by Distant love
Summary: Kuroh is on a search on who broke his most precious thing in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

" I.O.U. K?" Kuroh stood outside the doorway of yashiro's doorm room when he found a paper tapped to the doorway. "Wonder if this is from yashiro?" Kuroh opened the door only to find the room...clean. " This room is too clean." Kuroh stepped inside the room closing the door behind and started investigating the place. 'Yashiro isn't here nor is neko...guessing the note is for me? 'Kuroh looked around where when he felt his heart stop.

He quickly walked over to the small table that was in the middle of the room and dropped down to his knees his body filling up with anguish and pure anger. "How could they..." He had no words to say as he slowly picked up the broken voice recorder and held it in his hands. After all of those years of recording his late master's words of wisdom...Kuroh now felt only pure anger or maybe it was revenge? It was as if someone came and practically murdered his beloved master. He put down the broken voice recorder and stood up from where he was sitting. He took hold of the hilt of his sword.

"I shall have no mercy on the one who defy my master."

With that declared an making this his goal, Kuroh left out the room in search of the person who broke what was really special to him.

* * *

**First fanfic on project K, i hope whomever reads enjoys!**

**Next chapter is longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Maybe kuroh can make some use out of this?"

Shiro was standing at one of the food stands in the market square (I have no clue if they have a market square their XD) buying some random ingredients that he thinks kuroh can make something out of. After purchasing the ingredients, shiro turned around to leave when he ran right into someone.

"Oh i'm sorry." Shiro started to apologize when he noticed who it was.

"kuro! I didn't know you were here!" When he didn't get a reply shiro got the feeling something was wrong.

"Hey kuro, are you alright?"

"Isana Yashiro, do you remember breaking anything before you left the dorm room today?"

Kuroh asked in a calm but deadly tone which yashiro took note now that kuroh knows what he did.

"You know what kuroh, (Shiro slowly started backing away) I do remember breaking something (Kuroh slowly started to un sheeth his sword) and i tried fixing it with super glue, but it kinda fell apart and broke again, so i decided to clean up the pieces so that they wouldn't be all sticky, so i left it on the counter top with a note next to it..."

Shiro was about to take off running when he felt kuroh grab him by the shoulder and turn him around to face him. Shiro smiled a bit nervously at the now calm kuroh.

"Yashiro, what exactly did you break?"

Shiro gulped nervously and reached into the bag he's been holding onto all this time.

"I accidentally broke your spatula, i'm sorry kuro."

Shiro held out the brand new spatula in front of kuroh.

"I hope you don't kill me for this."

Kuroh looked down at the spatula and sighed with relief.

"So, it wasn't you then,

Shiro laughed lightly while rubbing the back of his head.

but, you did break my spatula."

"Sorry..." He smiled albeit sheepishly. Kuroh sighed.

"Kuro, did something happen?"

Shiro asked. Kuroh put his sword away back into it's sheeth.

"I will not bring my king into my business."

With that said, kuroh turned around to make his leave when he felt a hand grab his.

"You maybe my clansmen kuro, but your still my friend. I want to help you anyway i can." Shiro said with full determination, which made kuroh smile just a little, so he ended up telling everything to shiro what happened this morning.

* * *

"I see, well kuroh i can't think of anybody else who was inside the dorm other than me and neko..."

Shiro laughed nervously when neko came to his mind which kuroh instantly caught.

"Do you know anything about neko yashiro?"

"Yeah...i don't really know where she is right now and she was kinda in a hurry so..."

"Isana yashiro, tell me what happ-

Kuroh found himself talking to the spatula that shiro somehow replaced with himself and disappeared into the crowds.

"I swear, isana yashiro...you are nothing to my expectations of a king."

Kuroh decided to give the spatula to some random person and continued his search, but this time he had no interest in looking for shiro, he was looking for neko.

* * *

**This is the second chapter, i hope whomever reads this enjoys!**

**I just love to torture Kuroh! i'm so horrible...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Kuroh searched all over the city looking for the mischevious cat and so far, he hasn't had any luck.

"Where could that cat be?" Kuroh thought,

looking around some more when he saw a little white cat mewing at a food stand. Kuroh smirked. He walked across the street and approached the mewing cat.

"Neko, care to tell me what you did this morning?"

Neko stopped mewing and hissed at kuroh before taking off into the crowds of people.

'Like hell am i gonna lose her!' kuroh seethed in his mind and chased after her.

...

_"You think he will figure it out?"_

_"Hmm, i highly doubt it, but it's quite fun watching the black hound run around like a fool, don't you think?"_

_"Hmph, yeah...are you still in the game?"_

_"Like hell am i gonna lose to someone like you."_

_"I see."_

...

It was already sun down when neko finally came to a stop and dropped to the ground completely tired along with kuroh who tried to catch his breath from running all day long. The sun was starting to set slowly as it hit 6:00 and they were both quiet for a while sharing a content moment of peace when neko suddenly turned into her human form which frustrated kuroh to no end seeing her completely naked.

"How indeceant!"

He took off his jacket and tossed it at neko who caught it, but didn't bother to put it on.

"No!"

She threw the jacket back at kuroh who caught it; sighing he looked the other way but took hold of neko's arm.

"You are not going anywhere until you hear what i have to say."

He said coldly. Neko pouted, but obliged to listen anyways.

"Do you remember breaking something before you left the dorm room this morning? A certain someone told me that you left in a hurry?"

Neko turned away still not wanting to talk to kuroh at all which of course annoyed the boy.

"Atleast answer my first question?"

Kuroh asked calmly with a hint of anger. Neko held her ground with kuroh still not bothering to answer him.

'I'm not getting anywhere with this cat...'

Kuroh thought to himself when an idea popped into his mind.

"How about i make a deal with you? I buy you food and in exchange you tell me what you did this morning?"

Neko immediately perked up at the idea of kuroh buying her food and she quickly agreed to his offer along with kuroh reminding her once more that she has to tell him what she did this morning.

...

Kuroh sat a seat across from neko looking outside the window trying not to get worked up from neko's eating habit of gorging down food. Once she was finished, neko looked at kuroh who didn't really seem to notice that she was done and tried to take off from him when he caught her by the arm.

"Your not going anywhere. You owe me your part of the deal."

Kuroh said still looking out the window. Neko pouted, sat back down and looked away from kuroh, but this time she did give him an answer.

"Neko was trying to play with shiro in the kitchen when the evil trashcan came and said 'die!' to shiro. I jumped on top of the evil trash can to protect shiro and then the trashcan suddenly went 'kapoosh!' which scared neko and that's when i left."

'No wonder i didn't see that robot...'

Kuroh thought after listening to neko's story.

"So you broke the cleaning robot...so it wasn't you either."

Their was a small vibration noise when kuroh realized it was his phone. He took out his phone and answered it. Neko went around the table and sat next to kuroh putting her ear against his phone trying to listen to who it was which annoyed kuroh as he tried to move away from the nude girl being so close to him.

_"Kuro! where are you?~ Is neko with you because i haven't seen her and she still hasn't come back to the dorm yet."_

Neko perked up from the sound of her name and yelled into the reciever.

"SHIRO!-

"Don't yell into the reciever like that so close to my ear!"

"But i wanna talk to shiro!"

"You can talk to him when we get back to the dormitories!"

"I wanna talk to shiro now!"

Neko started to complain and argue with kuroh who also started to argue back, fighting over the phone and both trying to talk to yashiro which became very unsuccessful for the both of them.

"I wanna talk to shiro! Give it to me!"

"Let go of my phone neko!"

_"Hehehe...i guess i'll talk to you when you two come back to the dorms okay...bye~."_

After hearing the click that ended the conversation both Kuroh and neko had a stare down with each other...which neither were able to succeed at winning. Kuroh sighed becoming tired from the cat's annoying antics which really got on his nerves.

"I guess we should head back to the dorms."

Once they both made it outside of the restaurant, neko turned back into her cat form and ran off away from kuroh. Kuroh didn't really pay any mind to that, albeit happy that she went her own way.

"Guess i better go see what yashiro has to say."

Kuroh went his own.

...

**I'll probably make a side story about what shiro was doing that whole time when he escaped from kuroh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"Kuro! I think i got some clues to who might have broken your voice recorder!"

Shiro says happily after seeing kuroh walk in through the front door.

"Ok, tell me what you found."

Kuroh says walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table across from shiro and neko.

"Well, one theory is that someone broke into our dorm room!"

"Isn't that albeit obvious-

"I wrote that one!"

Neko exclaimed happily. Kuroh looked at shiro who smiled sheepishly.

"Hehehe, i wrote the rest myself, don't worry."

"Ok, go on."

"Well, second theory is... someone who knows we live here together and was watching us come and go out of the place must have been the one who broke your recorder. The only problem is is figuring out who the person is exactly."

"I say kuroh broke it himself! because neko found black hair and kuroh has black hair!"

Neko suddenly brought up.

_"You found hair!"_

Both kuroh and shiro exclaimed standing up from their seats.

"Yup! Kuroh didn't notice though because he was so sad..." (Maybe you might get what i mean by this part maybe...)

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shiro asked looking between kuroh and neko.

"It's nothing,

Kuroh responded back.

"Anyways, neko, where is this strand of black hair?"

"Neko doesn't take orders from kuroh only from shiro!"

"It wasn't a order!"

"Ok neko, where is it?"

Shiro quickly intervened before neko could start a fight with kuroh.

"This way!"

Neko grabbed shiro by the arm and led him towards the broken voice recorder along with kuroh who followed from behind.

"See! doesn't it look like kuroh's hair?"  
"It sure does neko, but kuroh has long hair and this one is short."

Shiro pointed out at the strand of hair neko was holding.

"So, i'm guessing someone with short black hair must have came in...but this scent is kinda familiar now that i search albeit more."

Shiro watched as kuroh moved around the broken pieces and continued his so called 'search'

"This is familiar..."

...

_"heh, you weren't careful for once."_

_"Seems so..."_

_"You think the black hound will figure it out yet?"_

_"beats me..."_

...

"I can't seem to figure it out.

Kuroh said,

"Their's a mixture of another person with this one."

"Hmm, maybe two people came in?"

Shiro suggested.

"This is annoying..."

Kuroh said still sorting through the broken pieces. The three sat together in silence when kuroh broke it.

"Didn't you say you found some clues yashiro?"

Kuroh asked stopping what he was doing and looked straight at shiro. Shiro smiled.

"Yeah i did."

"And..."

"And that was all i got sorry..."

Kuroh sighed, his face softened a little as he looked at his broken voice recorder. Shiro could tell that he was sad and that's when an idea popped into his mind...Operation cheer up kuroh.

He whispered something into neko's ear and she immediately perked up. Shiro got up from the table along with kuroh but shiro made him sit back down. He took the broken pieces from kuroh and took them away back into the kitchen.

"My king, what are you planning on doing with the pieces? They do not work."

Shiro only smiled which made kuroh wonder what he's up to.

Kuroh watched as neko came back with a blanket and set it up on the wall blocking the kitchen view.

"No peeking kuro~"

Shiro and neko immediately vanished behind the curtain leaving kuroh confused.

...

_"I bet the black hound won't figure it out."_

_"Hmm...I bet he does."_

_"You don't really care do you?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Then how is this even consider a bet?"_

_"Watching the black dog run around seems like a game to me."_

_"True."_

_"Do you see anything else?"_

_"..."_

_"No progress at all, hmm...how boring."_

...

It has been about an hour now that shiro and neko been behind that curtain. Kuroh has been tempted many times already just to go see as he heard racket coming from behind, but of course he obeyed his master's orders just as he was taught. When the noise stopped and he could hear the two whispering about something, shiro popped his head out from behind the curtain and smiled at kuroh.

"What is it my king?"

"Close your eyes kuro~"

"Why?"

"Please~"

Kuroh sighed and decided to close his eyes. He could hear footsteps around the table and something being placed in front of him.

"Ok, open your eyes!"

Shiro said excitedly.

Kuroh opened his eyes and he did not believe what he was seeing.

"My king...you and neko..."

He stared at the decently patched up voice recorder. Their was glue sticking out from where they put the pieces together, but tried to hide most of it with invisible tape or supposedly invisible tape. Kuroh slowly picked up the voice recorder careful not to drop it as it looks like it will fall apart. He ran a finger across the several mismatched buttons as they were not in the right order, but he didn't seem to care at the moment.

Shiro and neko watched kuroh in happy silence neither making a sound.

Kuroh looked up at his king and tried to keep his serious composure but it was faltering with a slight smile.

"My king, i thank you for this...you didn't have to do this for me."

Shiro laughed.

"Like i said before kuro, your not only my clansmen but your also my friend. I will help my friend anyway i can."

Shiro said.

"I helped too!"

Neko exclaimed. Kuroh looked at neko who was waiting for a 'thank you' from him.

"Thank you...neko."

"Yay! kuro thanked me!"

Neko said to shiro which made him laugh a bit.

Kuroh put a finger where the play button used to be, but was replaced with the fast forward button, and pressed it.

Nothing.

Kuroh sighed,

"I got my hopes up."

Kuroh said defeated, but he smiled just a little.

"Atleast it's-

All of a sudden it started playing one of his master's lines that he recorded and everyone stared at it amazed. It spoke something about friendship and alot of other meaningful words. (I don't know any of his quotes) Kuroh's face lit up with excitement after hearing that, shiro and neko exchanged glances with each other never expecting that at all.

"Do you remember fixing that neko?"

"Nope."

Kuroh pressed the button again and waited a little before another quote was spoken through the speaker of the voice recorder.

"It works!"

Kuroh said excitedly, he pressed the button once again and shiro had a feeling that kuroh was probably gonna sit their for who knows how long and listen to possibly all of his late masters' words of what he had recorded.

Shiro got up from the floor along with neko following.

"Let's leave kuro for a while shall we neko?"

Neko nodded happily and followed shiro out the door before glancing once more at kuroh and closing the door shut.

_"Master, i promise i will find the person who did this."_

Kuroh silently vowed while listening to the voice recorder.

* * *

**Up next is pt 5! **

**I hope whomever reads this enjoys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Project K does not belong to me!**

**Chapter 5.**

"Shiro look at the stars they are so bright!"

"Yeah, they sure are."

It was already 12:00 at night, shiro and neko stayed out for awhile giving their friend some space and hopefully he's done listening to the recordings by now.

"Hey, shiro, do you think kuro is in bed right now?"  
Shiro shrugged.

They walked through the dark hallways of the dormitories and came to a stop in front of their door. Shiro took out his key and opened the door.

"Were back!"

Neko announced.

"Kuro~ you still up?"

Shiro asked looking at kuroh who had his head down on the table, his finger pressing the button every time the sentence finished.

Neko ran over to the side of the table and curiously poked kuroh's face. He didn't budge.

"Shiro, i think he's asleep."

Neko whisphered. Shiro walked over to kuroh and looked at the sleeping boy which made him smile and blush just a little.

Shiro tried to take the voice recorder from kuroh, but he unconciously gripped it tight as if he were afraid to lose it again.

"I guess we could leave him here."

Shiro said walking over to his closet and getting out an extra blanket for the boy.

"I didn't think kuro slept."

Neko said curiously picking up his hair and getting a better look at his face to see if he really was sleeping.

"Me neither,

Shiro knealt down beside kuroh and put the blanket over his shoulders.

But i guess when he over exerts himself physically or emotionally i guess that could put anyone out. Wouldn't you think neko?"

Neko nodded in response.

After shiro made sure kuroh was covered, he sat on his bed and smiled at neko.

"Well, shall we head to bed neko?"

Shiro asked. Neko happily agreed and turned into her cat form, hopping onto shiro's bed and curling up onto the boy's chest once he laid down.

...

It was a quiet morning and everyone was in a good mood today. Their was no arguing between neko and kuroh as they got along together this morning along with shiro who didn't get on kuroh's nerves either.

"Looks like were out of food, didn't you buy groceries yesterday?"

Kuroh looked at Shiro who sat their smiling.

"Yes...whatever is inside the closet is what i bought yesterday."

Kuroh looked inside the closet and found a lot of random foods which he can't make anything with unless they don't mind eating something that's all thrown together.

"I guess i'll go out and buy some more-

"I'll go!"

Shiro and neko said together.

"Fine, but this time i'll write you a list."

Kuroh quickly wrote the list and handed it to shiro.

"Thanks kuro! We'll be back in a little while!"

Shiro said before heading out the door with neko in her cat form sitting on his shoulder.

"Make sure you buy the right things."

Kuroh yelled, but the door already closed.

...

"Ok neko, this is the list of things kuro wants us to buy...this sure is a long list."

Shiro sighed.

"Well, i should have expected this from kuro."

Shiro was about to start on his way to the train, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_"May we have a word with you colorless king?"_

Neko jumped off of shiro's shoulder and turned into her human form pushing shiro aside, standing in front of him.

_"Don't worry, were not here for a fight we just want to have a word with the colorless king."_

Shiro stepped forward and stood next to neko.

"And what do you want to talk about?"  
_"It's about your clansmen Yatogami Kuroh."_

...

"That was fast, did you two get everything that was on the list?"

Kuroh asked from the kitchen when he heard the door open for once he completely let his guard down.

"Kuro! Well, before we left we kinda bumped into some very important people hehehe..."

Shiro laughed nervously as he walked inside along with neko who ran inside the dorm room ahead of shiro but her eyes never leaving the two 'important people' that followed behind.

_"Looks like the black hound has his guard down, how amusing."_

At the sound of the voice kuroh quickly turned around his eyes were wide with surprise, he quickly grabbed his sword but was stopped by shiro who grabbed his arm just in time before he took it out.

"It's alright kuro, they are just here to talk."

"Are you sure?"

Shiro nodded quickly with a smile trying to reassure his friend.

"Fine."

Kuroh looked over shiro's shoulder and glared at the two people. Neko ran over to shiro, turning into her cat form and sat on his shoulder.

"So what would the Blue and Red king want with us?"

Kuroh asked calmly. The blue king smiled.

"Actually, it's more like we want to have a talk with you."

* * *

**I hope anybody who read this enjoys!**

**Chapter 6 will probably be the last chapter since i planned this to be short.**

**I always forget the disclaimers...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Currently left off...**

_So what would the Blue and Red king want with us?"_

_Kuroh asked calmly. The blue king smiled._

_"Actually, it's more like we want to have a talk with you."_

Feeling very distrustful of the two kings before him, kuroh grabbed the hilt of his sword and slowly walked over to the two kings.

"And what would that be?"  
Shiro and neko watched as kuroh approached the two kings hopping they didn't make a bad decision on letting the kings coming their and if a fight were to start out between the two kings...

The blue king spoke up first,

"How have you been black Hound?"

Kuroh glared at the man.

"Just cut to the point!"

"Yes, i want to get this over with as soon as possible."

The red king agreed leaning against the door looking bored as ever. The blue king sighed,

"Fine, the red king and I made a bet on you to see if you could figure out the person who broke your voice recorder."

Kuroh just wanted to murder the two kings right then and their but he held in his anger the best he could since a samurai should never show their opponents their true emotions.

"What was the point in this sort of bet?"

"The point in the bet was due to complete boredom, the red king and i ran into each other while on a walk, we started talking and that's when you came up, since your part strain we wondered if you could pick up a scent. So, with the help of the red king's clansmen Anna, we decided to pick a time when the three of you were out and that day was yesterday. I bet you could figure it out and the red king here bet that you couldn't. After a while of watching you run around making no progress along with that sappy scene last night (He looked at shiro and neko who smiled sheepishly) we decided to call off the bet. That's all."

The blue king said.

"Well, i'm leaving now. What's said has been said."

The red king said opening the door to let himself out.

"Out of complete boredom...you came into this place and broke my voice recorder?...because of a bet?"

Kuroh tried to hold back from yelling at the king when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was shiro.

"Yes, pretty much."

The blue king answered bluntly pushing up his glasses.

"I failed once again. I'm sorry master."

Shiro squeezed kuroh's shoulder trying to comfort the samurai along with neko who jumped off of shiro's shoulder and started rubbing up against kuroh's leg purring.

The blue king sighed and placed a small box on the table beside the voice recorder shiro and neko made.

"Now that i'm done explaining the situation i will take my leave."

Kuroh looked at the box sitting on the table.

"What's that?"  
The blue king smirked.

"I never said i broke the real voice recorder, though, i am curious on how the two got that one to work since i never did program it to say anything."

With that said, the blue king walked out of the room and closed the door behind. Shiro and neko exchanged looks with each other wondering if what the blue king said was true, if he really didn't program it to do that. Kuroh walked over to the table and opened the box. His eyes widened.

"My voice recorder!"

Kuroh took out the un-broken voice recorder and looked it over.

"It's still in good condition..."

"Whats the matter kuroh?"

Shiro asked noticing kuroh's face suddenly went dark. Neko turned back into her human form and sat beside kuroh looking at the voice recorder that her and shiro fixed up just yesterday.

"I failed to realize, that the voice recorder you and neko fixed never had the doll on it."

Kuroh held up the voice recorder to shiro who noticed the doll and sighed.

"Well, atleast you got your real one back right?"

"..."

"Shiro! It doesn't talk anymore!"

Neko explained pushing the button on the makeshift voice recorder.

"Weird, then how was it working last night when we fixed it?"

Shiro wondered looking over the device neko passed to him. With that question hanging in the air kuroh laughed ever so happily which startled the two since they have never seen kuroh laugh before.

"I guess Master is still their for me...even though he's gone."

...

**Epilogue**

_"So Kuroh, what are you going to do with the voice recorder neko and i fixed?"_

_Shiro asked watching kuroh look between the two voice recorders. Neko was perched on shiro's shoulder also watching the boy curiously._

_"Keep it."_

_"Really?"  
_

_Shiro asked in disbelief._

_"Yes, i will keep whatever my king made for me."_

_Neko jumped off of shiro's shoulder and turned into her human form but instead of a smile she pouted._

_"I helped make it to!"_

_"Along with neko who helped my king fix the voice recorder."_

_Kuroh added in which made neko smile._

_"well, i guess i better go put this in a safe place."_

_Kuroh placed the voice recorder on top of the small shelf and smiled._

_"Let's hope this never happens again, right my king?"_

_Shiro laughed a little._

_"Now what's that supposed to mean kuroh~?"  
_

_Shiro asked with a smirk knowing what kuroh was thinking._

_"It means that you better not get any ideas isana yashiro."_

_"Oh kuroh~ I would** never** do something like that to you..."_

_Shiro teased._

___"Oh really, now i can't even trust my own king!?"_

_Shiro slowly inched his way towards the door along with neko who turned back into her cat form and jumped onto his shoulder. Kuroh clenched his sword and slowly started walking towards his king. __He started to un-sheathed his sword when shiro quickly disappeared from behind the door dashing down the hallway. Kuroh watched from the door frame his king disappear from around a corner._

_"I swear...Yashiro Isana is** deffinetly** fit to be a king."_

* * *

**I just wanted to thank everyone who read my story and comment it! **

**This really is the last chapter along with a short epilogue.**


End file.
